Destined
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: If she didn’t feel the same about Takato, then why did her heart sink when she saw his face fall, her eyes burn when his tears fell, her arms want to reach for him when he stood and ran? ::rukato:: complete!
1. Heartbroken

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me so please do not sue!

btw before we start, writing in _italics_ are thoughts, if you know what I mean!

Chapter 1: Heartbroken

Takato sat alone on the bench in Shinjuku Park.

That evening he was without his goggles, his tawny coloured hair left to the elements to deal with.

His hands were clammy as they gripped the seat.

He even made an attempt to look nice that evening, dressed as he was in black pants, a loose white shirt that remained untucked beneath his black coat.

To his left was a rose, a single red one.

He had come prepared.

For six years he had waited, practising every evening before he closed his eyes the forbidden words he was always too shy to mutter.

Six years on, now 16 he knew it to be the perfect opportunity after all, what other time was there?

He would tell her how he felt and hope not to cry whether the news he received be good or bad.

"There you are Takato! You just had to choose the most secluded spot didn't you?"

The voice made his heart leap.

She appeared, dressed casually in her three-quarter jeans and studded black jacket.

_Say something! _

"Uh – hi Ruki," he mumbled as he shuffled over on the seat.

The sound of something soft hitting the ground failed to register in Takato's mind as he stared at Ruki.

Ruki raised a brow.

"Well – what did you bring me here for? To _stare_ at me?" she demanded impatiently.

Takato blinked.

_Tell her! _

"Ruki -"

_Should I grab her hand or not? What am I crazy, she'd kill me!_

"What? Spit it out Takato!" she urged, her amethyst eyes penetrating his blue gaze so deeply he almost found himself drowning.

"Ruki, we've known each other for six years and over those six years I've – I've come t – to like you a – a – lot, not that I'm in love with you or anything – well actually I kinda am, not that -"

"Takato what are you saying?" Ruki interrupted, her eyes suddenly wide.

"Ruki – I think I love -"

"What are you crazy? We're only 16 Takato! And you know I'm in a relationship right now with Ryo!" she added.

Takato gaped at her, the truth seemingly unbearable.

He _had_ heard of Ruki's relationship with Ryo but at the time he almost refused to believe it.

At least now he knew – oh the unbearable shame!

He stood, his scarlet cheeks shining under the silver glow of the full moon.

"I'm – I'm sorry Ruki, forgive me, I – I better go -"

And in a blink of an eye he had disappeared.

Frowning slightly Ruki stood, slowly beginning her retreat home.

Passing the bench her eye caught sight of what seemed to be a rose, a single red one lying on the ground.

She bent to retrieve the flower, twirling it in her fingers as she straightened.

Somewhere deep within her, she knew the flower was meant for her, from Takato.

If she didn't feel the same about Takato, then why did her heart sink when she saw his face fall, her eyes burn when his tears fell, her arms want to reach for him when he stood and ran?

**:X:X:**

Takato closed his bedroom door gently, savouring the darkness that awaited him in his room.

His shoulders shook as he sunk to the floor.

"Takato? Takato!"

He ignored the banging on his door, preferring his frank loneliness to any company.

Hearing the door close silently once more behind him Takato looked up, his eyes squinting in the sudden light.

His vision was met with a strong emerald gaze.

"Saiyuki?" he whispered.

His best friend pulled him up, wiping away the tears and the mucous on his face.

"I – I was a c – complete i – idiot Sai, honestly I c – can't believe I told her!"

"Takato you better believe that you told her! She knows it now whether you like it or not. If she doesn't feel the came way about you Takato I'm afraid you're just going to have to get over her."

Takato smiled a watery smile, one that made Saiyuki's eyes burn as he turned away from his old friend, headed for his bed where he lay down facing the wall.

"Oh Takato! If only all boys were like you! No one would cry over me like you are over Ruri or what -"

"_Ruki_," he corrected.

"Yeah Ruki – want me to hunt her down and kick her ass?" Saiyuki offered, her fists clenched.

"Saiyuki please, don't be silly," he mumbled.

Saiyuki sighed, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Takato please don't be disheartened! There are plenty of other girls out there …"

But the rest of whatever it was his friend had to say was not heard.

How oculd Takato just forget about ever having feelings for Ruki, after liking her for so long?

He couldn't and he knew it.

Now he would have to go into hiding just to keep away from her.

_I'll just cut all contact with her, how can I ever face her again after what I just told her?_

Saiyuki looked over Takato's still figure, her green eyes soft.

They had known each other since birth. The boy was her closest friend, her brother and her protector, at least when he had to be.

"Takato can't you see? She's not worth it!" she whispered.

Takato screwed his eyes shut.

_Don't _you _see Sai? She _is

**:X:X:  
**

A/N: Hiya guys! Wow, it's my first fic in a while! This chapter is the first of three! Thank you for getting this far! I only hope you will take the time to go one step further and review PLEASE! This will be updated this time again next week, or may be earlier if it's possible though I doubt it but please do review!

Thank you,

Lady Sapphira

p.s: if there's a fic you would like me to review, I would be more than happy to return the favour!


	2. Photoshoot

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me so please don't sue!

**Review Thanks:**

My thanks to the following who reviewed:

**krb one**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**JyouraKoumi**

**sleepy kitty**

Thank you guys, this chapter is for you:

Chapter 2: Photo Shoot

Ruki splashed cool water onto her face, the effect not at all brightening her unusually dull purple gaze.

Her skin was pale, her fiery coloured hair lying limp.

The previous evening was not a good one, particularly her sleep where in her dreams she found herself constantly falling.

"Ruki dear we're going to be late for my photo shoot!" her mother called from the bathroom door.

Ruki stared at the door.

_Photo shoot?_

She glanced back at her reflection sighing, finally remembering the week before when she had promised her mother that she would accompany her to her photo shoot.

She was so happy that evening, she remembered, she wasn't listening to her mother when she agreed.

That was because only moments before she had come home she had received her first kiss - from Ryo.

But as she reminisced she found she couldn't relive the pure bliss she had felt when his warm lips had touched hers.

All she could picture was Takato's shining cheeks and his scarlet features.

"Ruki!"

Defiantly she dried her face, striding out of the bathroom headed for her room.

She would not think about Takato.

Not today.

**:X:X:**

Saiyuki waited for him at the foot of the stairs, tapping the handrail impatiently.

"Takato will you hurry up? Honestly, we're going to be late!"

Takato appeared, sauntering down the stairs, his shoulders slumped.

Saiyuki glared, slapping his arm as he finally arrived at her side.

The slap seemed to bring some life to his sombre eyes.

"Hey what was that for? I'm still a little heartbroken y'know!"

Saiyuki raised a brow.

"Heartbroken or not Matsudo Takato today is a new day, now come!" Saiyuki responded sharply, grabbing his wrist and weaving her way through the small bakery and out the door, yelling a rather belated greeting to Mrs. Matsudo.

His mother watched them leave, blinking as they disappeared out of view.

"Teenagers these days!" she sighed returning to cleaning the counter.

**:X:X:**

The studio was a large one situated on the top floor of the twenty story building.

Upon entering, Ruki and her mother were met by an aisle of mirrors.

Ruki's face hardened as she ignored her reflection.

Forced to by her mother, she wore a short white dress that was strapless with a short blue jacket that covered only her shoulders, her shoes small white ones paired with blue knee high socks.

_Ugh I look like I'm out to play tennis!_

"Rumiko!"

Ruki glanced at her mother then at the female who had greeted her.

Her mother's eyes widened slightly.

"Yukimi! How nice to see you!"

Both ladies embraced one another lightly before stepping away from each other again.

"Yuki this is my daughter Ruki, Ruki, Ms Ichikawa Yukimi, founder and designer of the Touya label."

The older female smiled down at her, her emerald coloured eyes compelling.

"Hello Ruki, I can tell you are your mother's daughter-it's where you get your stunning looks come from!"

Despite herself Ruki reddened.

"Thank you Ms Ichikawa."

Yuki laughed aloud.

"Please Ruki, call me Yuki – being called 'Ms' reminds me of how dreadfully old I really am."

Ruki averted her eyes, turning a lovely scarlet.

"So Yuki, shall we get to it?" Rumiko asked.

Yuki blinked.

"Oh yes, that reminds me – Ruki, would you like to do a little modelling for me?" Yuki asked hopefully.

Ruki shared a look with her mother who clearly remembered the first time she had a photo shoot.

It instantly became the last.

"Uh – I don't-"

"You'll be with two others – my daughter is one of them in fact I just need an extra female to model my teen range of the coming autumn season – please?" Yuki pleaded sweetly.

Ruki glanced at her mother who, too, seemed to have a hopeful look on her face as well.

"Okay," she muttered.

Yuki grinned.

"Okay, Rumiko, we better get you ready, just make your way to the dressing room and as for you Ruki, you come with me," Yuki instructed.

Rumiko nodded as she glanced at her daughter.

"You'll do me proud sweetheart," she whispered, brushing her cheek.

Smiling weakly Ruki watched her mother move away.

"Come now Ruki, you're over here," Yuki directed.

**:X:X:**

"Sai are you sure -"

"Yes Takato, now just do it!" came the sharp reply.

Swallowing hard Takato brought his left hand to hold Saiyuki's cheek, his other hand on the small of her back.

Their eyes met.

"Wow Sai, I never knew your eyes were so – _deep_!"

"Takato shut up and just hold me will you?"

Keeping his face as straight as he could, he remained still.

**:X:X:**

"Great, great that's perfect!"

Ruki could hear the photographer from the other side of the room which was closed off with blue curtains.

"So do you have much experience with modelling?" Yuki asked her.

Ruki glanced at her smiling weakly.

"Uh-yeah, just a little," she responded.

Just then, the clinking of moving curtains sounded and both ladies witnessed the arrival of another female.

"Yuki? Yuki come here, I have another model for you!"

The younger Yuki was about Ruki's own age and stunning in appearance.

Her eyes, the purest of greens and her black hair long and lustrous, it was easy to see why her chosen career path was modelling.

She seemed dressed in one of her mother's outfits already dressed as she was in a white blouse coupled with a tweed jacket and brown miniskirt. The costume was completed with long grey socks that covered her lower thigh and brown shoes.

"Oh, you're Rumiko's daughter? Wow you guys look alike!" she greeted.

Ruki smiled thinly.

"So I've been told," she replied tonelessly.

Yuki looked down at her daughter and Ruki.

"Well I better leave you two to it then, and by the way, thank you Ruki, I know modelling isn't really a preference of yours!"

And turning, the older Yuki departed for the other side of the room.

Alone Yuki turned to Ruki, her face alight.

'Well you've definitely got the model face - you're quite the looker," she complemented as she led Ruki to the set.

Moving in behind the curtains Ruki saw the entire back ground.

The set itself was covered with leaves, the backdrop behind it the pictured of a large oak tree in the autumn. The sky was the palest of blues, the tree itself the darkest of browns. A range of brown, red and gold coloured leaves were painted on, falling and at the foot of the tree.

"We usually don't do this – painted backdrops and all but because we're short of staff at the moment we can't do any on-set modelling with the real thing but in the end it is the clothing that matters not the backdrop," Yuki explained from her side.

Ruki smiled painfully.

The girl seemed nice enough but regardless, she could not help soothe the sudden nervousness that filled her.

Ruki followed her to the 'dressing room' though dressing _curtains_ would have been a better name.

The dressing room wasn't too grand, just simple with a body length mirror and racks of clothing plus two other smaller spaces closed off by another series of curtains meant for dressing, Ruki guessed.

"Now we're ready for the next set we just need you to get changed for the next shoot," Yuki began.

Ruki nodded.

"No one will disturb you after all there are only us and the male model that has his own room - you'll find your outfit hanging on the mirror and once you've put that on make your way through the curtains to the makeshift make-up room where you'll get all jazzed up and everything, do you have any questions?" Yuki asked.

Ruki forced a smile shaking her head.

"Okay then, well Takeshi the photographer or I will come get you when we're ready or if you're ready beforehand then you can just come and wait onset, that would be better actually – well, we're set!"

Ruki nodded.

"Great, well, I'll leave you to get ready – if you need anything don't be afraid to ask!"

And with that Yuki waved briefly, disappearing out through the curtains.

Ruki released a heavy sigh.

Now her outfit …

**:X:X:**

"Takato will you hurry up? Time does not wait for the slow!" Saiyuki shouted as she hammered on the door.

"Okay okay I'm coming ... can we go to lunch now?"

Saiyuki glared at him as he exited the room.

"No – but you sure do look nice," she commented, her hard gaze softening.

His hair purposely ruffled, he looked chic in his brown-black pants, white shirt and tan coloured jacket.

"Now come already!" she urged, grabbing his wrist not for the first time and dragging him with her.

**:X:X:**

Ruki stared at her reflection, blinking at the stranger that stared back.

She was wearing a Chinese-styled costume, a short dress with no sleeves but a stiff collar that was an inch high.

The black silk costume was pretty, Ruki admitted, with silver stitching in the formation of flowers, leaves and all things autumn. The shoes meant for the outfit were small black slippers that, to her surprise, were surprisingly comfortable.

Her hair was left long, brushed and made to look wavy, along with her fringe which was shaped to the side. The only touch of make-up that graced her face was the soft rose-coloured lipstick and the lack eye liner that brought out her clear lavender gaze.

"You look nice."

Ruki froze, her eyes darting from her reflection to the figure that appeared behind her in the room.

"What are you doing here?" she choked.

The male grinned as she turned to meet him, her eyes wide.

He laughed.

"Don't look so shocked! You're -"

"Wow Ruki – you're stunning!" another figure complemented from the curtains.

Yuki the younger closed the curtains swiftly before turning back to her.

Yuki glanced at the male present.

"He your friend?" Yuki inquired, looking him up and down.

Ruki nodded slowly.

"Uh – yeah, he is but I don't know what he's doing here …"

He smiled.

"Your grandmother told me actually, when I came to your house this morning – did you forget we were meant to go to the movies today?"

Ruki reddened as she lowered her eyes, silenced with shame.

"It's okay Ruki, your grandmother told me you promised your mother last week before we made this arrangement … besides, I knew you couldn't have come willingly," he added in a whisper.

Yuki stared at him.

"Are you busy right now?" she asked suddenly.

He turned to her, shaking his head slowly.

"No – at least I don't think so …"

"Do you think you're up for a little modelling? Hell knows we need another model – please consider. I know this is out of the blue but it's how we managed to get Ruki to model for us – please?" Yuki proposed, her hands clasped together at her chest.

"Uh – I suppose I could …"

"Fantastic!" she clapped, grinning at Ruki who smiled painfully in response.

He watched Yuki closely, his brow furrowed.

"Have we met?" he asked.

Yuki shrugged.

"I don't think so, after all I am a model and my face has featured on countless magazine covers," Yuki responded, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder melodramatically.

Ruki rolled her eyes.

"Well, for the record, I'm Akiyama Ryo," the male finally introduced holding out his hand.

She nodded clasping it.

"Well, I'm Ichikawa-"

"Saiyuki help!"

The three of them turned to see the curtains mould into the shape of a frantic figure.

She rolled her eyes as she approached the curtains.

"The gap Takato, the gap!" she murmured firmly as she pulled the figure through the curtains.

The person finally fell through the curtains clumsily, dressed nicely enough, apart from the poorly worn shirt he was fighting to hold together.

"Sai, I can't seem to get this shirt on properly …"

"Takato honestly! For one, you have it on inside out..."

Both Ruki and Ryo watched Yuki fawn over Takato, ordering him to take the shirt off and putting it back on, buttoning it and raising the collar.

"Takato?" Ryo inquired with a raised brow.

Ruki's eyes widened.

"_Takato?_" she whispered.

Takato, brows knitted, turned to the two strangers who seemed to know his name.

His once alight face fell so suddenly that all three of them took notice.

"Ryo?" he yelped, before turning to the female that accompanied him.

His face crumpled completely.

"_Ruki?_" he breathed, his voice barely audible.

Saiyuki looked from Takato to Ruki, her eyes widening.

"_Ruki_!" she cried.

The silence that followed was an intense one, one that was broken only when the call for the next shoot was heard.

Saiyuki blinked.

"Uh – we'll leave the happy reunion for later, right now you Ruki and Takato, you're up for the next shoot, just go straight to the set and Takeshi will take it from there - as for you Ryo, you will come with me."

And at Saiyuki's firm instructions, they all followed what she had asked.

**:X:X:**

"So this is the set?" Ruki asked, already knowing the answer but asking only to hear Takato say it.

Takato nodded.

"We have to stand in front of the back drop where Takeshi has marked," he responded dully as he walked on ahead.

Ruki watched him as she followed.

He didn't seem like himself at all, all of the sudden he was cold and indifferent.

"Great, pretty girl, cute guy, let's get this show on the road people!" Takeshi called as both Ruki and Takato stood before the camera at the marked spot.

"Okay – if the two of you could just turn yourselves on angle towards me – Ruki, you move forward a bit – perfect! Now lift your head up slightly …"

Ruki saw Takato lift his chin up in almost a defiance.

Determined to ignore his eyes Ruki did the same also.

"Perfect! Where's the fan dammit? Alright, aim it on their front …"

Takato felt the cool air lifting his short hair.

_Why does she have to look to pretty? It's making my job of ignoring her harder!_

"… leaves, the leaves? For goodness sake people where are the damn leaves? Fantastic … Takato, Ruki, hold hands -"

Ruki felt him take hold of her hand.

She turned scarlet.

"Great, now Takato put your arms around Ruki's waist …"

Ruki's eyes widened.

"No."

Ruki looked at Takato who did not meet her gaze.

"Uh – I thought we were supposed to be modelling the clothes? I – I don't see how my embracing of Ruki will do so, so if you could come up with a better – better pose or something? After all, I think she'd be more comfortable with the other male model Ryo than me – I know I would be more comfortable with Saiyuki," Takato spoke as he walked off set.

Takeshi blinked at Ruki who stood on the set alone.

"Okay – let's take a break, that's cool, back in 10," Takeshi called as he, along with the rest of the crew followed Takato's suit and left the set.

Ruki remained there still, staring at the backdrop behind her.

She turned back to where the camera was, her eyes growing hot.

_So this is how it feels to be rejected._

Her fists clenched.

Why did Takato have to tell her how he felt?

Why did he have to cry when he ran away from her?

Why did he have to affect her so much?

And finally, why did he have to think that she would have rather had Ryo there with her instead of him?

"Actually Takato, I would have preferred you," she whispered.

**:X:X:**

A/N: there's the second chapter! My thanks again to all who reviewed and my apologies if it seems the fic is going really slowly – the third and final chapter should be updated sometime next week … I only hope you will review again!

Later days,

Lady Sapphira


	3. Destined

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me so please don't sue … please! lol … I mean, yeah …

**My thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**Madd the Sane**

**JyouraKoumi**

**DigimonDestined**

My only hope is that I can return the favour!

Chapter 3: Destined

"I am very disappointed in you Matsudo Takato – I would've thought you knew better!"

Saiyuki strode into his room before him, seating herself at his desk near the window.

Takato yawned.

"Hey Sai I'm hungry – want any food …"

His voice trailed off as he met her steely gaze.

"Food can wait Takato sit down," she commanded, nodding at his bed.

Takato sighed.

"But Sai, I haven't eaten -"

"I DON'T CARE TAKATO SIT!"

His stomach grumbled in protest for him as he took his rightful seat on his bed.

"What is it Saiyuki? I'm tired and hungry," Takato complained.

Saiyuki's green eyes blazed as she leered at him.

"You know what it's about Takato, so don't start that amnesia crap with me!" she snapped.

Takato smiled stupidly, shifting awkwardly in his seat,

"So I take it it's not about dinner?"

Saiyuki's gaze only seemed to intensify.

"How could you embarrass Ruki like that – in front of everyone?" she began.

"What do you mean 'embarrass' her? I didn't 'embarrass' anyone! If anything I _saved_ her the embarrassment by saying it aloud for her," he defended defiantly.

"Oh? Saying it aloud for her? Just because she didn't accept your feelings for her you though you'd embarrass her by 'saying it aloud'? Real mature Takato!"

Takato glared.

"As if you can talk! You were all over Ryo for the entire time he was at the sho-"

"This isn't about me Takato and for your information, if you would care to remember with me, I had to be 'all over' a certain _someone _because their SHIRT WAS INSIDE OUT!"

Takato turned pink.

He hated having shouting matches with Saiyuki. True to their colourful history of them, Saiyuki seemed to win again.

_I'm an easy target to guilt _he thought to himself sadly as his outward expression remained one that would rival even Ruki's darkest looks.

"I didn't mean to embarrass her like I did Sai. I only wanted her to feel what it was that I had felt when she rejected me."

Saiyuki released a heavy sigh, to his surprise.

"Well Takato you succeeded – greatly might I add. It took me an hour to convince her to continue with the rest of the shoot Takato; I never thought you could have been so selfish."

Takato's face fell as soon as he heard Saiyuki's last comment.

He watched her stand with blank eyes.

"But … Sai."

_She's sad! _he finally realized as she left his room pausing only at the door.

"You know what you have to do Takato," she said simply before closing the door gently behind her.

_What does she want me to do? _his mind screamed, _Apologize?_

**:X:X:**

"You have reached the Makino residence. Leave a message and depending on who's calling, we _may_ ring-"

"Ruki!"

"Leave a message after the tone."

He took in a deep breath.

"Hey Ruki – it's me Takato, again. Please ring back-sometime in the near future preferably. My mother is going ape at the increasing phone bill so please call soon – uh – thanks."

Takato stared at the phone long after he'd hung up as if expecting, by some miracle, for it to begin ringing.

And it did.

"Hello?"

"Well?"

Takato's face fell.

"Well what Saiyuki? She won't answer any of my calls and hasn't been for the past month, what do you expect me to do? Grovel at her doorstep?" Takato demanded, fighting to keep his voice controlled.

"Not such a bad idea," was the reply before her voice was replaced with an endless beeping sound.

Takato hung his own phone up.

Deep down he knew Saiyuki was right.

The only way he could talk to her now, obviously, was face to face.

"Great, now I have to go to her house!"

**:X:X:**

The sky was the deepest of blues, clear of everything but tiny gems that studded the blue tapestry.

The moon was full, Ruki choosing instead to witness its quivering reflection in the pond from the foot bridge.

She loved their garden greatest at night, especially when the moon was full.

It gave her peace and quiet and also reminded her of Renamon.

It also gave her time and space to think.

_Oh Renamon, I wish you were here _she thought wistfully.

Takato had rung again that evening, just as expected.

"Does the dolt honestly think I will actually ring him back? After what he did to me? Some friend!" she argued aloud.

Yet part of her, even if it was a small one, deep down knew that Takato was still hurt from when she told him she didn't love him. Yet now, beneath the night sky she wasn't sure whether that was true anymore.

By mentioning that he was now more comfortable with Saiyuki, she felt something stir in her heart.

_I mean, I know I'm pretty, but can Takato really like Saiyuki?  
_

Something foolishly told her that it was probably the case and that they were probably in each other's company right now.

Ruki glared at the quivering moon, finding a pebbled stone and throwing it into pond, shattering the reflection.

_So much for someone that isn't in love with Takato _her mind chided.

Ruki shook her head.

She had not only severed ties with Takato, but her contact with Ryo too.

_You don't see him leaving messages five times a day without fail telling you to ring him, does he?_

She shook her head totally confused.

This time she looked to the sky watching the real moon as if hoping by some chance that the turmoil in her mind would sort itself out.

**:X:X:**

Takato stood outside the closed gates staring at his feet wringing his hands.

_Okay Takato this is it. You're outside where she lives, just take in a deep breath and knock. If all else fails climb the gate and hope she won't come at you with a sword or something._

Nodding as if affirming all these thoughts he took in a deep breath with eyes closed.

Opening his eyes once more he looked at the gate.

Raising his fist he knocked loudly three times.

The silence that followed was intense and Takato found himself sweating, his clammy hands wringing themselves to death.

Takato's ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice inquired.

The voice alone made his heart swell.

"Uh – it's me."

Silence.

"Go away Takato! Don't you understand that I don't want to see you? And spare your mother the pain and stop calling me too!"

He heard footsteps moving away from the unopened gate.

"Wait Ruki please! I'm sorry-really I am! I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everyone at the shoot like that …"

He heard her snort.

"Takato if you think that I'm not talking to you because of what you did at the photo shoot alone then you're thicker than what I thought. Honestly Takato it's more than that! You didn't just embarrass me but you embarrassed … you know what? Forget I said anything. Go home Takato, it's past your bedtime."

Alone once more he was left, listening only to the fast disappearing footsteps of the only one he ever loved.

His eyes hardened.

He wasn't just about to let her walk away without him telling her he truly was sorry.

**:X:X:**

Her footsteps moved quickly along the path.

She would not dawdle – correction she _could _not dawdle for fear she would end up letting Takato in which, of course, was the last thing she wanted.

_Is it really? _her mind questioned.

She strode to the pond, returning to stand on the footbridge she was on before.

She looked at her reflection.

Her eyes were dull, her face unusually pale.

Her eyes widened when she saw another reflection join hers.

"Ruki before you attack me – please, let me just say that I am _really_ sorry for what I did to you ..."

Ruki turned to glower at Takato, her body stiffening.

"You broke into my house? Takato you are trespassing," she stated simply, pulling him into a forward flip into the water.

Takato landed on his front, choking in the water.

Ruki smiled slightly as if satisfied.

Takato stood, slipping at the first attempt before gaining his balance.

He returned to Ruki's side on the footbridge with great difficulty, Ruki smirking.

But Takato did not smile in his wet state.

"Ruki I am sorry for breaking into your house but I had to – you won't listen to me so perhaps you will believe me once I _show _you how sorry I am," he spoke.

Ruki raised a brow.

"What, you brought me flowers?"

His eyes revealed nothing, his gaze steely.

"No, something better actually," he responded.

Ruki glared.

Takato pushed her into the pond.

Sitting in the water Ruki stared at Takato wide-eyed.

Takato continued to show nothing, even as he jumped into the pond to join her.

He held out a hand, one which Ruki slapped away as she stood stumbling out of the water.

"Takato, I will never talk to you again – ever!" she shouted before she felt his hand take hers.

"Ruki wait," he pleaded as he pulled her back.

He slipped his arms around her waist tightly.

Ruki turned scarlet.

"Ruki – I'm sorry," he whispered.

When the silence that followed stretched for what seemed to be an infinity, Ruki made the mistake of looking up.

Takato smiled as he bent down and before Ruki could inflict injury upon him, his lips were touching hers.

He released her, his eyes hesitant.

"Uh – Ruki?"

She looked up at him.

She was wrong all along.

She loved him.

Takato smiled properly now as he pulled her in for another embrace of lips and this time when he let go, Ruki was ready.

"Just because I like your kisses does NOT mean you can push me into the pond!" she shouted, pushing Takato back into the water before walking toward her house not bothering to wait for him.

Takato grinned as he watched her leave.

"She likes me, she really likes me!" he cried aloud, punching the air.

From inside her room Ruki smiled.

**:X:X:**

**a/n: **first off thank you to all those who reviewed the three chapters of this fic … thank you and I mean it sincerely. Secondly I apologize for the long wait for the last chappie … uh … I was busy with work and what not but in all honesty there is no excuse but thank you all for your reviews and everything anyway!

I hope to come across you readers again, whether it be in any of my future fics or not it's been real!

Later days,

Sapphira

p.s: sorry for the kinda – lame ending … I was getting severe writers block, can't you tell?  ciao!


End file.
